Distributed computing systems are computing systems having a plurality of compute nodes that compute in parallel (e.g., often the same program(s)) to collectively implement a computing system having a larger computing capability than the individual compute nodes. A known example binary file (e.g., an Executable Linkable Format (ELF) file) includes a list of dependencies (e.g., shared object, library files) on which the binary file depends. To enable a dynamic loader, at run time, to locate the dependencies, the binary file includes or specifies a run-time search path, or RPATH. An example RPATH includes an ordered list of paths that may contain none, or one or more of the dependencies. For each dependency, the dynamic loader successively tries the paths in the RPATH until the dependency is successfully loaded or not found, at which point it will attempt to load those dependencies from system defined library search paths, if found.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.